


Snapshots Through Life

by Cakewell



Series: Snapshots Through Life [1]
Category: Good Mythical Morning, Rhett & Link
Genre: Early Days, High School, Romace, Sort Of, Summer, before gmm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-19 07:22:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22740862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cakewell/pseuds/Cakewell
Summary: For some reason I can never write full length stories but do enjoy creating outlines and what not. I've had these all saved on my notes for a long time and don't want to part with them so...I'm going to put them all on here. Enjoy! I do not own any characters except Maggie and Carmen.
Relationships: Link/OFC, Rhett/OFC
Series: Snapshots Through Life [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1635121





	Snapshots Through Life

Chapter guide Book One

**1: Summers just begun**

Rhett, Link, and Maggie have just graduated from Middle school and have decided to have the best summer before high school starts in the fall. It's a summer of adventure and shenanigans and of course mythicality! As long as Maggie can hide it from her dad.

**2: We should go camping**

Rhett suggests that they make the most of the summer and devises a plan to go camping near Cape fear. Everyone is on board.

**3: Link Neal: Warrior and Slayer of Cereal**

Link Neal is a lover of cereal and has been since early childhood. Maggie has an odd imagination when  
a joke of DandD and cereal become involved, her imagination does what it always does, it runs.

**4: Rhett**

Maggie thinks about Rhett a lot.

**5: Bike Trip**

The gang goes on a bike trip around town just having fun.

**6: My dad said no**

Maggie of course asked her parents if she could go camping with the boys, her dad says no...however fate and two boys have a way of changing things.

**7: Around the Town**

Link and Maggie hang out while Rhett is gone for the day. These two are always getting into stuff around town.

**8: Snapshots**

Snapshots seen within the life of Maggie.

**9: John Carson and the not so subtle tactic of asking out a girl**

John asks Maggie out and Rhett isn't happy about it. Link also isn't happy about it. Maggie also isn't happy about it.....

**10: I have great news**

Maggie's dad and mom are visiting relatives a few towns over and have trusted her to stay by herself and not to get into trouble. Of course, she is a model child....but.

**11: Take me to Cape Fear**

The three go to Cape fear and explore.

**12: Sleepovers**

Maggie stays at Rhett's house after a rainstorm. They talk about all kinds of things. Link shows up because duh.

**13: To the Woods**

The three spend the day in the woods, dreaming of a fort that never was.

**14: we're friends right?**

Summer is nearing its end and after an argument, Maggie asks Rhett if they are still friends.

**15: BBQ of the Century**

It's the Back to School BBQ in Buies Creek. Everyone is going crazy over BBQ. Our dream team spends what little time they have left before high school starts.

**16: Memories**

The last few days of break and what Maggie truly feels.


End file.
